shadowgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Tarkus
Tarkus is a name mentioned in several of the books in the Library room of Castle Shadowgate in the PC versions of Shadowgate and Shadowgate Classic. It is referred to as being the name of the world (as mentioned in the book The Arachnid Assassins) (in place of Tyragon as used in Before Shadowgate) or simply the continent (as implied by Dragons: Misunderstood Creatures). A partial map of Tarkus appears on the wall of library (which appears to be showing the region later known as the Westland). Background Tarkus may refer to a continent, but definitely refers to the world. Locations on Tarkus include the Darken Range, Torlin Forest, the northern regions, the plains (these locations appear to be mostly on the same continent, so may refer to the Tarkus continent). The New Atlas appears to discuss more about Tarkus continent (but also mentions stuff beyond the continent as well); :Little is known about what lands reach farther south than the Torlin Forest, primarily because no one has yet navigated the entire forest... To the west lie the lands of griffons and centaurs. Tharn Port is one of the few outposts along the edge of the Westland Sea. The swamp lands are to the north, and east of the Darken Range lies the home of the mountain dwarves. Beyond the dwarves lies the Dragons' Den and few venture there..." It is said that the Torlin Forest is unlike any other place upon the face of Tarkus (although its unclear if this in context of the world or the continent). Castle Shadowgate is said not to be largest castle on Tarkus (again unclear if this is in context of the world or the continent), but was the most powerful as it was inhabited by the Druids. It is said to be the most secure place on Tarkus. Kal Tarkus appears to be a land on Tarkus continent, along with Kal Torlin, Kal Zathynn, and Westland. But it may also be an alternate name for the continent. It is said, that if the Warlock Lord ever returns to power, Tarkus will not live to see the rising sun... Races of Tarkus Centaurs were one of the first of the crossbreeds that came to exist on Tarkus. They live mostly in the Eastern Lands. No one knows when the harpies first started to populate Tarkus. There are 37 types of dragons living on Tarkus. Black Dragons are responsible for most of the dragon related deaths on Tarkus. Goth is recognized as one of the greatest elven leaders in all of Tarkus. The Arachnid Assassins are a band of mercenaries who eradicate vermin so others would be free to enjoy the world of Tarkus. The Circle of Twelve was formed by the most powerful of the Druids on the face of Tarkus: the Great Druids. World of Tarkus Because Tarkus can also refer to the world, much of the above race information may also apply to other continents on the world, and they may not necessarily be native to the continent itself. The Eastern Lands for example may be the same place as the Eastern continent where the Tyens live, but also where Griffons, Centaurs live as well. The reference to Harpies existence on Tarkus could easily refer to the world, not the continent. The 37 types of Dragons may exist over the entire world rather than just the continent. Tarkus is suggested to only have one moon (the moon) in Shadowgate Classic and the original. Behind the scenes In the original game and Shadowgate Classic, the world is known as Tarkus, the novel Before Shadowgate however refers to the world as Tyragon. category:lands